Zangestu's Holiday
by Readmeplz
Summary: After Muramasa has been defeated the Zanpakutō still maintained their ability to manifest in the physical world, Zangetsu is no different.
1. The block

_**A.n I own Nothing.**_

 _ **This is an idea iv'e had in my head for a while now, Also check out my other story Straw Hats Creed and it's sequel Straw Hats Creed - Grand Line**_

* * *

Speaking Regularly

 _Speaking Telepathically_

It was finally over, Ichigo had defeated Muramasa and all of the Captains Zanpakutō had returned to normal. Zangetsu felt bad for trying to kill Ichigo and he knew that his master would forgive him but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

The spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakutō was a tall lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair. He wore a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. He had brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

Ichigo saw it as a chance to prove himself and become stronger, but Zangetsu saw it as the ultimate betrayal he was supposed to guide and protect Ichigo, they were partners; sure Ichigo never visited him in his inner world except for when he'd need a power boost or learn a new technique.

Ichigo was just not that good at communicating, even among his human friends he had a tendency to hide his feelings; but every teen goes through that stage at some point. Despite what some of the other Shinigami said about Ichigo's concentration and basic knowledge on how to maintain his spiritual pressure. Ichigo and Zangetsu were quite close; after all he could not have mastered Banki if they weren't.

Zangetsu understood that Ichigo was independent and the fact that there was always the risk of his hollow taking over every time he came into his inner world, was reason enough for him to stay away; they could always communicate telepathically but Zangetsu never needed to before, he always knew what his Shinigami was thinking and feeling and Ichigo knew it.

Speaking of hollows, Ichigo's hollow hadn't been suppressed yet, in fact ever since their fight it had been watching the sword sprit very closely. The hollow was identical to Ichigo, he was fairly tall and lean with white skin and hair. His eyes were bright yellow; he wore a white Shinigami uniform with a black cloth belt.

At first Zangetsu thought it was because Muramasa was still around and if he could manipulate Zangetsu once then it might be possible to do again; thankfully that hadn't been the case. But Muramasa had been defeated three days ago, Ichigo had fully recovered from the incident and was going to go home tomorrow, so why was the Hollow still here?

"Aren't you supposed to be in the lowest levels of the soul?" Zangetsu asked.

"And take my eyes of you? No way," the hollow answered.

"Are you planning on trying anything?"

"I could ask you the same, who do you, think the king is going to trust more now? I'll give you a hint: it's the spirt that's not you," HIchigo smirked.

Zangetsu turned and faced the Hollow, he glared at him.

"You think I would harm Ichigo,"

"I think you already have, we both know he doesn't like traitors. You know the only difference between you and Azien? He can't kill you,"

That was a low blow and the hollow new it. Zangetsu turned away from the Hollow spirt, he really hated him, Zangetsu tried to connect to Ichigo through their bond to inform him that his Hollow still needed to be suppressed. He was greatly surprised to find that he could not get through.

"What's the matter old man, is the king ignoring you?" Hichigo goaded.

Zangetsu ignored the other spirt and pushed harder on the bond but he was still blocked off. Had Ichigo really cut him off? Did this mean that they were no longer partners? If Zangetsu couldn't reach Ichigo then how would his master access his powers in battle? Without the connection Ichigo could not use the Getsua Tensho or Banki. He gave a wary glace at the hollow spirt behind him.

Without the connection the Hollow could easily take over.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on his bed in the fourth squad barracks, after the fight with Muramasa he'd been treated by Captain Unohana. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, with the addition of a red rosary-like strap across his chest Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair.

Despite the fact that he felt fine he really didn't want to tempt his fate and had willingly stayed in bed until he'd been cleared to leave. Captain Unohana was just finishing her latest check-up.

Unohana was a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform. Her hair is long and was worn as a large braid down the front of her body

"Well Kurosaki, your fully healed," The forth Captain announced.

"Really, thanks Unohana. I can't wait to get home," Ichigo said happily.

"Your sprit pressure is still not back up to what it should be but you have so much of it I'm not that worried. Just don't go Banki for a day or two,"

"That's no problem; most of the Hollows around Kakara town are pretty weak. So unless an Arancer shows up, I won't need it,"

"Well that's good to hear; now I'll leave you to rest. Good night Kurosaki,"

Unohana turned to leave.

"Hey hold on don't you mean good-bye? I'm going home remember,"

"Not until tomorrow you're not. You still could benefit from one more night's sleep,"

"But…"

"You still could benefit from one more night's sleep," the Captain repeated, Ichigo could swear he saw a murderess aura around her. It sent chills up his spine, no one agued with Unohana when she got like this not even the head Captain.

"Right…Goodnight Unohana," Ichigo replied.

The scary captain left to check on her other patients. Ichigo lay on the bed and glanced over at his Zanpakutō, the knife shaped sword was next to the end of his bed. He wounded how Zangetsu was holding up, he really hoped his inner hollow wasn't giving the old man a hard time; his hollow could be a massive prick sometimes.. Most of the time... Okay all of the time.

'Maybe I should see if he's alright' Ichigo thought but then he remembered Unohana's glare 'Umm I think I'll wait till tomorrow. Yeah that's a good idea,'

Ichigo went straight to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo headed back to the world of the living. He was seen of by his friends Rukia and Renji, the captains of squad 13, 6 and 10 were also there to wish him well. Ruika and Renji were among the few Shinigami that helped him in the human world but they weren't going back with him, they were going to help rebuild the sentrii before they would re-join him in the Human world.

They told him that they would keep him informed if there were any unusual side effects from Muramasa's power. Ichigo left rather quickly all of a sudden and just as the gate closed the eleventh squad captain walked over.

"Oi has anyone seen Ichigo? He still owes me a rematch," Zaraki asked.

Ichigo emerged in the human world a few minutes later, he flew straight home looking forward to his younger sisters cooking. When he made it back the house was empty, he climbed in through his bed room window and looked for any sign of his family. Ichigo hoped that they hadn't gone on some family holiday; he shuddered at the thought of Kon at the beach.

Ichigo noticed the clock on the kitchen wall; it read 8:45 am. Ichigo suddenly dashed out of the house and using his flash step he raced in the direction of his school, of all the days he had to come back why did it have to be a Monday. Along the way he was desperately searching for Kon.

Kon was the perverted Mod Soul that inhabited his body while he was off doing soul reaper business, he always attended school for Ichigo because of all the young high school girls, Ichigo had gotten a bad reputation among the students thanks to Kon. Though his grades had improved because Isida had told him that women found smart men attractive.

Ichigo spied Kon walking up to the school gates; he was approaching a group of older girls with a leachy look on his face. Ichigo scowled and picked up speed, he grabbed his body and dashed behind the side of the school leaving a gust of wind in his wake and some very confused students.

"Oi you basterd, what do you think your…" Kon started but stopped when he realised who he was taking to.

"Kon what did you think you were doing?" Ichigo threatened.

"I…I…Ichigo your back, is Ruika with you?"

"No she stayed behind to help clean up, now you're going to give me my body back,"

"Nooooooooooooo…" Kon screamed dramatically, as Ichigo tapped him with his soul reaper badge. His body went limp and a small green pill came out of his mouth, it rolled on the ground. Ichigo went back inside his body and tested it.

"Good no damage this time," he noted.

Ichigo picked up the small green pill and pocketed it; he then made his way to his first class. Along the way he bumped into his human friends Chad, Ohrime and Ishida.

Chad was a tall teenage boy of Mexican and Japanese descent. He had dark-skinn, wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and appeared to be much older than he actually is

Orihime was a teenage girl of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair.

Ishida was a teenage boy of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length black hair framing both sides of his face, fair-skinned with blue eyes and wore glasses.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Ichigo asked.

His friends turned to greet him and welcome him back, after the first time Ichigo had left Kon to handle things at school his friends had instantly known that it was not Ichigo and when he came back they didn't know it was him ether.

So Ichigo had come up with a phrase he'd say every time he swapped out with Kon, the phrase was "What did I miss?" it could be taken as a general greeting and unless a person knew the true meaning behind it anyone over hearing would not think it anything else then a greeting between friends.

"Oh your back," Ishida said dryly.

"Kurosaki is Ruikla okay?" Orihime asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine now, some major shit went down,"

"Was it Azien?" Chad asked.

"Nope, I'll tell you about it at lunch," Ichigo said and sat down as his teacher came in and began the lesson.

As the teacher droned on and on about a subject previously covered Ichigo could not help but let his mind wander, it had happened before and on most occasions he started a telepathic conversation with Zangetsu and this time was no different.

 _"Man didn't we cover this last month?"_ Ichigo said through his bound.

He didn't get a response.

 _"Hello old man? I'm not paying attention…"_

Again no response, that in itself was worrying. Zangetsu always answered back and he'd often tell Ichigo to pay closer attention in class. Even at home if he was board or stuck on his homework Zangetsu always answered his call.

* * *

In Ichigo inner world Zangetsu and Hichigo had been in intense staring contest for the last twelve hours and neither sprit was willing to back down. Suddenly the hollow broke eye contact and looked towards the sky.

"Idiot, no wonder his grades are slipping," Hichigo stated.

"What do you mean?" Zangetsu asked suspiciously.

The hollow stared back at him blankly, slowly a sly grin appeared on his face.

"You can't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The Kings voice, he's trying to start a conversation with you. In Class,"

Zangetsu froze, he knew they were back in the Human world but he had no idea that Ichigo had gone to school.

"You're lying; if he was talking through our bond I would hear him,"

"Yeah well you can't and I can. So does this mean that I get to be his favrioute?"

"What does he want?"

"Oh that annoying teacher is going over something already covered. I think he's just trying to pass the time,"

"Tell him to pay attention, it could be important and there could be a test coming up,"

"I would but I can't talk back to him. A horse dose not question where he's led after all,"

Zangetsu looked up at the sky, this was not good, if he could no longer hear Ichigo's voice then maybe the bound was starting to shift towards the Hollow, if that was the case the Hollow would become Ichigo's primary source of power. It would explain why he still hadn't been suppressed and if that were the case then it would only be a matter of time before he took over for good.

At Lunch Ichigo told his friends about the Zanpakutō rebellion and how Zangetsu had also rebelled against him. They were understandably shocked but Ichigo also told them that it had been Muramasa brainwashing that had caused the problem and not the Zanpakutō themselves.

"So is Zangetsu still under this Muramasa's control?" Chad asked.

"Nope, I fixed that. He even told me that I saved him," Ichigo responded.

"How did this Muramasa take over your swords mind anyway? Aren't they supposed to be a manifestation of a soul reapers power?" Ishida asked seriously.

"Well Muramasa was a Zanpakutō to begin with. His ability was to awaken a Zanpakutō instinct and turns it against the wielder,"

"So how did you save Zangetsu?" Orihime asked.

"I fought him and beat him in a fight; he was fine after that,"

His friends stared at him, they had never actually met Zangetsu but it sounded like Ichigo was acting like a bully.

"Umm isn't that a bit harsh and unfair," Orihime pointed out.

"Nah Renji did the same to his sword. In fact it was because of that the others realised that the only way to save our Zanpakutō was to beat them into submission," Ichigo explained.

Though it hadn't explained why Zangetsu wasn't answering him.

"I'm sensing a "but" here," Chad said.

"Yeah I was just thinking I almost pity the Arrancer. Now that I've been on the receiving end of Zangetsu attacks, it almost makes me feel sorry for them," Ichigo joked.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident and thankfully no Hollows showed up either, Ichigo tried several times to get Zangetsu attention but each time was he was met with silence, in the end he gave up. Maybe he was suffering from a side effect of Muramasa's control, if that was the case he'd have to go back to the Soul Society and see if they could help, even if it meant a trip to squad 12. As Ichigo walked home from school he decided if Zangetsu was still ignoring him by tomorrow after school he'd go and see Urahara for advice and if he could not help he'd pay a visit to Captain Kurotsuchi.

In the inner world the Hollow was laughing his ass off, he'd been at it for a while now and it was getting on Zangetsus nerves.

"Will you please stop that and tell me what's so funny," Zangetsu pleaded irritably.

"Sorry old man but it looks like you might getting an upgrade," Hichigo said between laughs.

"Meaning,"

"Meaning King thinks there's something wrong with you. If you don't respond by tomorrow afternoon he's going to hand you over to squad 13,"

"What? Ichigo would never…"

"That's what the king is thinking right now…wait you can't even tell what he's thinking anymore? I hope you're not getting senile old man," Hihigo finished and laughed even harder.

Zangetsu had had enough; he left the other sprit alone and waked off in frustration. Ichigo was going to hand him over to that crazy scientist that was obviously a lie. But on the off chance that he would then… no that was not going to happen, he still had time he just needed to re-establish the bound with his reaper.

Zangetsu stopped walking when he was sure he was far enough away from the hollow and sat down he took a deep breath and searched for the link between himself and Ichigo, it was still there.

"Good, as long as I can sense the link there is still hope," Zangetsu told himself.

Focusing on the link he tried to get Ichigo's attention, it failed. He tried again but with a little more power, again nothing on the third try Zangetsu raised his spiritual presser to just under what was needed for a Banki release, he was glowing a bright blue as the power travelled up through the bond.

"What the F*** do you think you're doing?" Hichigo yelled at him he was running towards him at incredible speed; probably to see why the old man was giving off so much power.

Zangetsu ignored him and continued to push through the bond, he would get Ichigo's attention if it was the last thing he did. The hollow raced towards the sword sprit.

"I knew it your still possessed. You still want to kill the King," Hicigo yelled, he drew his sword and was about to slice Zangetsu in two when a bright light engulfed the sword sprit.

The light was so bright that even the hollow was blinded for a few seconds. When the Light faded Zangetsu was gone.

"What the F***?" Hichigo asked.


	2. Therapy

A.n I own Nothing.

* * *

Ichigo turned the corner into his street, normally after school he'd patrol the town looking for hollows or recently deceased sprits but not tody. Today he was planning on heading home and entering his inner world to talk to Zangetsu, the house would be empty and his sisters wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared in front of him, Ichigo had to turn away from it.

"Damn it am I being attacked?" he thought.

When the light faded he turned to face his would be attacker, his jaw dropped when he recognised who was standing in front of him.

The sword spirt looked around confused he did not know where he was, he'd been trying to get his wielders attention when he was suddenly engulfed in a bright light this was not Ichigo's inner world. Zangetsu suddenly sensed some one behind him with high spiritual pressure and turned around expecting an enemy but when his eyes fell on Ichigo he instantly kneeled and bowed his head at his master.

Ichigo looked around hoping that no one could see what was happing. Even though most people could not see sprits a good portion of this town could. What the hell was Zangetsu doing in the real world? And why was he bowing to him?

"Z…Z…Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked nervously, he really hoped that his sword spirt was still in his soul and not in front of him.

A small smile appeared on Zangetsu's face, he could hear Ichigo again. And to be perfectly honest he should have expected what happened next.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ichigo screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? HOW DID YOU GET OUT HERE AND WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME?"

Zangetsu eyes widened for a second, Ichigo thought he was ignoring him, was that possible? No Ichigo was the one who blocked him out…Right? Zangetsu stood up.

"Ichigo I have not been ignoring you," he said in his usual calm voice "I could not hear your voice,"

Ichigo stared at his sword spirt.

"Is that even possible?"

"When you first got your powers you could not hear me, but ever since you learned my name we have been able to communicate thorough our bond,"

"Yeah I know that, the closer we are the stronger the bond,"

"That has been the case until today. Today I could not hear you I knew we had returned to the human world but I had no idea you were at school. I did not respond in class because I did not know you were calling me, I tried to talk to you on multiple occasions but found I was blocked,"

"Is it possible that this is a side effect from Muramasa?"

"Perhaps, but why would it not appear until after his defeat?"

"Maybe we were so focused on the battle something happened without our notice,"

"Despite Muramasa's power he did not have the power to shut off our bond, only to awaken my instincts and brainwash me into attacking you,"

"Right so it must be us then… well let's go see Urahara,"

"Why?"

"Well I think he would know more about this then me also I kind of need you back in my soul. Who else is going to keep that pesky hollow at bay," Ichigo claimed

They started walking in the direction if Urahara's shop, Urahara was an ex-Captain of the soul society and the founder of the Research and Development Institute. Ichigo found him annoying but he was always willing to help him out, if only to keep the Soul Society of his back. Being a convicted criminal and hiding amongst the humans was brilliant, but thanks to Ichigo they now knew where he was.

Urahara had quickly established himself as Ichigo's official liaison between the higher ups of the Soul Society and the young Substitute soul reaper, not only did it save time on choosing someone who would put up with the humans antics but it also kept Urahara from being arrested again.

When they arrived Urahara was sitting on the porch sipping some tea, his face darkened when he saw Zangetsu walking behind the human reaper.

"Ichigo so nice to see you back amongst the living," Urahara joked.

"Can it Urahara, you're the one that killed me remember," Ichigo reminded him.

"Yeah but desperate times, so what can I do for you today?"

"Him," Ichigo pointed at Zangetsu "he's not supposed to be here,"

"A wandering spirt, just send him on his way,"

"I can't, Urahara this is Zangetsu. My Zanpakutō,"

Urahara stared at the sprit behind him, a big grin spread across his face.

"So you finally managed to manifest him, well done Ichigo I knew you had it in you,"

"Manifest?"

"Oh yes, it's part of Banki. You see in order to go Banki a soul reaper must be able to manifest his Zanpakutō sprit. Manifesting one takes a lot of energy which is why not many can achieve Banki,"

"Wow I didn't know that,"

"Yes I thought it odd that you could use Banki without manifesting your sword,"

"Ichigo did manifest me," Zangetsu interrupted.

"Oh really, when?" Urahara asked.

"During his battle with Zaraki Kenpachi, it was only for a brief moment,"

"I did? I thought you just pulled me into my inner world," Ichigo added

"I did that too," Zangetsu claimed.

"Oh well mystery solved," Urahara said cheerfully.

"Actually Zangetsu just appeared to today on his own,"

Now that peaked Urahara's interest, Zanpakutō didn't normally appear to their reapers unless it was something important.

"And he says our bound has been blocked off. We can't talk to each other through it," Ichigo finished.

"Come inside and tell me everything," Urahara said seriously.

Inside Ichigo explained about Muramasa and the Zanpakutō rebellion, Urahara didn't think that the block was a side effect of Muramasa and suggested that maybe Ichigo's Hollow was to blame. Zangetsu rejected that idea because the hollow could also hear Ichigo and could only communicate with him when Ichigo was wearing the mask.

"Ah I see what's going on now; Muramasa has nothing to do with the block. One of you two is causing it,"

"Not possible," Zangetsu said.

"Let me explain, when communicating with anyone it's a two way process, however it is also possible the one person may drift off or not pay attention due to some reason. Now I realise that communicating with a Zanpakutō is a little more complex but the principal's the same," Urahara explained.

"Ichigo after you fought Zangetsu did you hold any resentment towards him?"

"None,"

"Are you sure he did try and kill you,"

"If I held a grudge every time some sprit tried to kill me wouldn't I be a hollow by now?"

"True but you hate traitors, Azein betrayed the Soul Society and your Zanpakutō betrayed you,"

Zangetsu hung his head in shame, he knew Urahara was right.

"No he didn't,"

Zangetsu looked at Ichigo in surprise.

"He was being controlled and it's partly my fault anyway. Had I not gone to the Soul Society he never would have been affected by Muramasa in the first place, I knew something was wrong but I still went anyway," Ichigo explained.

Urahara turned his attention to the sword sprit sitting across from him.

"Zangetsu do you believe you have betrayed Ichigo?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Ichigo interrupted.

"A simple yes or no kind," Urahara shot back.

"Yes," Zangetsu said honestly.

Ichigo stared at him in shock.

"And there is the source of the block,"

"But I forgave him," Ichigo said.

"But he hasn't forgiven himself and until he dose the block will remain,"

"I betrayed the one I was supposed to protect. I'd expect something like this form the hollow but it turns out he's more loyal then me," Zangetsu claimed "I raised my blade against Ichigo and denied him my power. How could anyone forgive that?"

"Huh you two are more alike than I first thought," Urahara observed.

Ichigo shot him a glare.

"Zangetsu I don't hold anything against you, it was kind of nice to spar with you again," Ichigo tried.

"In a spar you wouldn't have had to call upon your hollow, in a spar you wouldn't be fighting for your life, in a spar you would not have been on the receiving end of Banki without any protection,"

Urahara winced 'Ouch no wonder there's a block. I really hope Belihime doesn't get any ideas she's scary when she gets angry,' he thought.

"Is this because I got help from my Hollow? You know Muramasa tried to turn him against me too," Ichigo revealed.

"What? Why?" Zangetsu asked in surprise.

"He invaded my inner world after he released you when he sensed a second power source. He tried to awaken my hollows instinct, but all he did was piss him off,"

"Then why did he help you,"

"He didn't want you gone and he really wanted to make Muramasa suffer, he may have also mentioned that he was only half as powerful without you around. Apparently without you he's only as strong as a low level Arrancar,"

Hicigo wanted to save him? That was news to him, then again it made sense, the hollow wanted all of Ichigo's power for himself and that included him.

"How could you ever trust me again?"

"I never stopped trusting you,"

"But the hollow said you were going to give me to squad 12,"

"I was only going to go there if Urahara couldn't help and as a last resort. I'd never let Kurotsuchi touch you, after all what better place to get a Zanpakutō looked at then at the Soul Society,"

"So you're not going to get rid of me?"

"Why would I do that, you're the best partner ever. Besides who else would I partner up with my hollow? He's a massive dick,"

"Ichigo thank you," Zangetsu said gratefully.

"Well that should take care of your block," Urahara said.

"Yes I believe it will too, thank you for your help Urahara," Zangetsu said.

"You're welcome,"

"I suppose I will overlook you murdering my master this once, but if you do it again I will not be so forgiving," Zangetsu warned and faded away back into Ichigo's soul.

Ichigo could not help but laugh at Urahara's reaction to the threat.

" _Man the look on his face is priceless," he thought._

" _Yes I imagine it is," Zangetsu responded._

" _Hey your back,"_

" _Yes but now I have to go and deal with annoying hollow,"_

" _Okay be careful,"_

" _Please he's only a low level Arrancar,"_

Ichigo chuckled at the response, it seemed Zangetsu would be fine and that was a huge relief.

* * *

 _ **According to the bleach wiki Zanpakutō have the ability to cut of their wielders access to their powers and block the bond between a reaper and themselves if they find the reaper unworthy.**_

 _ **In this case Zangetsu found himself unworthy of Ichigo and unknowingly cut off the connection between Ichigo of from himself.**_


	3. Muramasa's gift

_**A.n I own nothing**_

* * *

Speaking normally

 _Speaking telepathically_

It had been several days since Zangetsu and Ichigo had re-established their bond and the two were closer than ever. Ichigo would often check in on Zangetsu at school in class and Zangetsu would remind him to pay attention.

Ichigo's hollow had stopped pestering Zangetsu and had retreated into the lower levels of Ichigo's soul; apparently Zangetsu had found a way to limit the hollows access to his powers, so instead of being a constant threat he was now a minor annoyance. The Hollow also did not like being compared to a low level Arrancer.

On Thursday afternoon lunch Ichigo and his friends were on the roof in there usual hang out when they received a visit from Yoruichi at school, she was in her cat form.

"Yoruichi what are you doing here?" Orimihie asked.

"I just came to give Ichigo a message," the small cat said.

"Trouble again?" Ichigo asked.

"No quite the opposite in fact, Urahara has received word from the soul society. They've almost finished the rebuilding and Rukia and Renji will not be back for a while. All of the Soul Society has been quarantined,"

"That's not good why would they do that? Can ghosts get sick?" Chad asked.

"No they can't but an interesting side effect left from Muramasa has been discovered in all the Zanpakutōs,"

Ichigo froze; he really hoped that it wasn't anything to serious.

"It's not a bad side effect, apparently all Zanpakutō effected by Muramasa's power still retain some of his power. They can manifest at will without the aid of their Shinigami,"

"So what does that mean?" Ishida asked.

"It means that most of the captains and luetents have their Zanpakutō wondering around the Soul Society and it is likely that Zangetsu has this power as well,"

"So is the soul society in danger?" Ichigo asked.

"No all of the Zanpakutō are quite content to just be with their masters, explore the Soul society or hang out with each other. It is the first time they can be communicate with anyone other then their masters and wander around on their own,"

"Then why the quarantine?" Chad asked.

"The quarantine is just a procation and it only affects those with Zanpakutō affected. Muramasa didn't release everyone's spirts, just all the captains, Luietents and a few seated officers,"

"Well as long as their powers are still inside their Shinigami I don't see a problem," Ichigo replied.

"That's the interesting thing, the Zanpakutō can use all of their powers and still be separate from their reaper, at the same time the reaper can still call upon their Zanpakutō abilities as well. At this point the Zanpakutō are completely independent and have their own free will,"

"Ichigo has Zangetsu done anything strange lately?" Ishida asked concerned.

"He appeared before me on Monday after school on his own; we went to Urahara's place for some tea and had a chat. But he's been pretty normal since then," Ichigo said.

"What did you talk about?" Yoruichi asked.

"He was feeling guilty about attacking me when he was under Muramasas control, he thought that he betrayed me and I'd never trust him again, but we worked it out,"

"I see and he hasn't appeared since,"

"Nope,"

"Well this is the human world so maybe he can't appear here. Has Uraharas Zanpakutō shown up yet?" Orihime asked.

"No Belihime wasn't affected by Murama so she won't be running around anytime soon,"

"Oh," the girl sounded disappointed.

"Well I'd better get going if I hear anything else I'll let you know. Oh one more thing, Ichigo if Zangetsu does show up bring him by the shop, I'd like to see him again," Yoruichi said and jumped off the roof.

When she was gone Orihime asked what everyone was thinking "So when do we get to meet Zangetsu?"

"Yes Ichigo introduce us to your sword sprit," Ishida urged.

"You're a Quincy why would you want to meet a Zanpakutō?" Ichigo responded.

"It is because I'm a Quincy I want to meet him. If I can gain some insight into how they work maybe I can find a way to use it against the Shinigami,"

"Of course. But you herd Yoruichi he may not be able to manifest here,"

"So let's go to the soul society for the day, surly he'd be able to manifest there. And I kind of want to see Matsimoto's Zanpakutō,"

"I'd be interested to see the other Zanpakutō as well," Ishida pointed out.

"Also Zangetsu might make a friend or two," Chad added.

What about the quarantine? Ichigo pointed out.

"We'll be fine, the quarantine is only for those with Zanpakutō affected and we're humans not Shinigami," Orihime stated, she was not at the top of the class for nothing.

"You lot are but I still have a Zanpakutō," Ichigo reminded them.

"A Zanpakutō that does not seem to be affected," Ishida pointed out.

"Look I'll talk to him about it, but if he doesn't want to manifest I won't make him,"

"But we can still go see the other Zanpakutō right?" Orihime pleaded, she had puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see the harm in a weekend away," Ichigo sighed; he'd seen all of the captains Zanpakutō already.

"Great we'll go next Friday after school we have that group assignment due on next Thursday," Orihime cheered.

"That's fine next Monday is a public Holiday anyway so we can spend an extra day there as well," Chad pointed out.

"Next weekend also works for me too," Ishida said.

"I guess we're going to the Soul Society then, I'll call Urahara and get him to let them know were coming," Ichigo said.

* * *

That night when Ichigo got home he gave Urahara a call and explained why he wanted to go back to the Soul Society. Urahara claimed he actually expected this and he'd already brought it up with the captains earlier. Urahara guessed that it was Orihimes idea; he said he'd pass the dates on and let him know when he heard back.

Ichigo hung up the phone, after him and his friends had saved Rukia the Soul Society had been grateful, he'd earned all of the Captains respect, even if some did not show it. The head captain had told him that he would always be welcome because of his Shinigami status but his human friends were not allowed back until they died.

Ichigo had been a little upset but the Head Captain explained it was because his friends were still alive. The living and the dead should be kept separate; this did not stop them from making friends among the Shinigami ranks. It was only after the Bount incident that Ishida, Chad and Orihime were welcomed as official allies; Ishida was not happy about the title.

The Head captain wasn't breaking any rules more like bending them, apparently Allies of the Soul Society could come and go as they pleased. When Ichigo brought up the fact that not only were his friends still alive and one of them was a Quincy, the head captain had shrugged it off.

"There is no law sating who can and cannot be our ally. And with no central 46 to deny this request the decision is mine and mine alone, however if they wish to visit us then we do ask that they let us know before hand," the Head Captain had explained. "Unless there's a crisis,"

After dinner Ichigo contacted Zangetsu through their bond.

" _Hey old man you got a minute?"_ Ichigo asked.

" _Yes what is it?"_ Zangetsu responded.

" _So were you listing to what Yoruichi said earlier today?"_

" _No was it important,"_

" _I'd say so turns out that Muramasa left a little side effect in all of the Zanpakutō that he released,"_

" _Then I am affected by it too,"_ Zangetsu said shamefully, he did not want to cause icigo any more trouble.

" _Hey don't sound so glum it's not a bad effect,"_

" _No good can ever come from that Parasite,"_

" _I don't know, the ability to manifest and wonder around the physical world without drawing any power from me seems pretty good to me,"_

" _What? Ichigo are you saying that I could manifest without your aid?"_

" _That's what Yoruichi said; she also said that the Zanpakutō and Shinigami retain all of their powers despite being separate from each other,"_

" _So if I was no longer here you'd still be able to use my power,"_

" _Well I'd prefer to fight with you but yes I would. So want to test it out tomorrow?"_

" _How can we be sure that what you're saying is true?"_

" _Apparently all of the captains and Liutenints have their Zanpakutō wandering around the Soul Society with no negative side effects,"_

" _I don't know,"_

" _Don't you want a change in scenery? My inner world has got to get dull after a while,"_

"…"

" _Look let's try it out tomorrow and if you don't like it then you can come straight back and we won't mention it again,"_

" _I suppose it wouldn't hurt, let me know when you want me to manifest,"_

" _Okay thanks Zangetsu,"_ Ichigo finished.

Ichigo was glad Zangetsu was going to give it a go; it would be nice to talk to him without looking like he was spacing out. Maybe if a hollow showed up they could fight side by side together.

* * *

When Ichigo broke the connection Zangetsu sighed, this had been unexpected. He didn't know what to think of this new revelation; Zangetsu had to admit that the prospect of exploring the physical world was very apling. Zanpakutō when they manifest would normally draw the high amount of energy required from their masters; this is why not many Shinigami achieve Banki and why they rally appear because the strain it causes on the Shinigami.

Zangetsu remembered the first time he had manifested for Ichigo, the boy was on the verge of death and could barely stand afterwards, Zangetsu knew he could take the strain now but was still very hesitant to appear before him.

In truth Zangetsu had no desire to leave Ichigo's inner world, he had to keep an eye on the hollow after all. He would admit it was dull when they weren't fighting and Ichigo was at school but he didn't mind. He really only agreed to Manifest tomorrow because he could feel Ichigo's excitement about it.

"Yo old man, guess what? I'm going to ask the king to make a retirement home in here for you," Ichigo's hollow teased.

Zangetsu rolled his eyes, sure he appeared to be an older man but he was still technically the same age as Ichigo plus sprits don't really age. Suddenly the Idea of exploring the physical world sounded a lot more appealing; if he could get away from the Hollow for a few hours it would be worth it.


	4. Day 1: Friday

_**A.n I own Nothing. Please review**_

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up earlier then normal, he was exited. Zangetsu was going to manifest today and he was really looking forward to it, unfortunately it was a Friday so he had to go to school he thought about letting Kon take the day for him but decided against it. The little pervert would probably get him in trouble again.

Ichigo was sure Zangetsu would be fine on his own, after all he was a Zanpakutō and he certainly knew how to handle himself. Maybe he'd give him his hollow badge so he could focus on his school work. Ichigo got dressed; when he was done he opened his window and stood behind his door.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Ichigo counted down and opened his door.

"GGGOOOOODDDD MMMORRRNNGGG IIICCCHIIGGOOO!" Isshin rushed in yelling like always.

Now normally Ichigo would kick him in the face or trip him over but this morning was different, because Ichigo had opened the door for his father he ran straight into the room and tipped on the bed. This caused him to fall out the window and land in the bushers below.

"Moring dad," Ichigo said and headed down to breakfast.

His sisters were also up and he ate his breakfast with them, Ichigo's dad rushed into the kitchen with leaves and twigs sticking out if his hair.

"ICHIGO," his father yelled "HOW DARE YOU NOT ACCEPET MY LOVE,"

"Every morning you rush in and every morning I stop you," Ichigo casually responded.

Isshin burst into tears and ran over to a giant poster of Ichigo's mother hanging on the wall.

"Oh my darling wife, forgive your failure of a husband. Our son is becoming more and more of a delinquent each day,"

Ichigo's eye twitched and somewhere in the back of his mind, his hollow was laughing at him.

"But don't worry my sweet our daughters are still sweet and pure, I will not fail again," Isshin proclaimed.

"Please don't remind us that Yuzu and I are related to you," Karin said.

"OH NO I HAVE FALIED AS A FATHER!" Isshin cried.

Yuzu the youngest went over to her father and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry daddy, I still love you. I made you some eggs for breakfast," Yuzu said comfortley.

"OH YUZU, YOU ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO CHEER ME UP. YOUR SUCH AN ANGEL," Isshin cried giving his daughter a hug. "Why can't you two be more like Yuzu? Ichigo this is your fault,"

"What how is it my fault that your such an over dramatic ass," Ichigo argued.

"You're the eldest so your sisters look up to you, stop being a delinquent. I don't want Karin and Yuzu to copy your ways,"

"Maybe if you didn't assault us every time we walk through a door then we wouldn't have this problem,"

"But how else will you feel my fatherly love?"

"I can live without it," Ichigo finished and went back to eating his breakfast.

In Ichigo's inner world his hollow was rolling around laughing at Ichigo's expense, he always got a good laugh out of Ichigo's dad and even though he'd never admit it he actually liked the human.

Zangetsu was just grateful that he would not have to deal with Ichigo's family; they seemed like such a hassle.

When Ichigo was ready he left the house, saying a quick good bye to his family he left for school, when he was two blocks away from his home and sure his younger sister would not see he contacted Zangetsu.

" _Hey old man, Come on out when you're ready,"_

Zangetsu appeared next to him a moment later.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu greeted.

"Hey Zangetsu, let's go," Ichigo said and continued walking in the direction of the School.

They walked in silence and Zangetsu curiously looked around, taking in his surroundings. When they reached a park near Ichigo's school Ichigo stopped.

"Well this is it, this is where we part ways," Ichigo said.

"I don't understand am I going back already?" Zangetsu asked.

"What? No. But you can't come to school with me, people will see you,"

Ichigo was right; there were quite a few other teens in his class that could see sprits.

"So what am I supposed to do then?"

"Umm explore, wasn't that the whole point. But we've got to lay out some ground rules,"

"Rules?"

"Yup first off if you see a hollow kill it. Next don't leave town, and finally meet me back here at 3'o'clock,"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be in class all day, besides I doubt a hollow will attack the school. That hasn't happened in a while, plus Ishida and Chad will be there,"

"I guess,"

"Right I'll see you after school then," Ichigo said and ran off.

Zangetsu watched him go, when Ichigo first told him to manifest he thought he'd be with him at school, but now he didn't know what to do. He could watch over the boy from afar but his Quincy classmate would likely notice, he looked at the clock in the park it read 8:50 am.

Zangetsu sighed what was he supposed to do for six whole hours.

Ichigo greeted his friends when he arrived at school.

Orihime was on him in a split second demanding to know if she could meet Zangetsu.

"Not today, he's giving it a trail run,"

"Oh," Orhime sounded disappointed.

"But maybe we could work on that group project together at my house on the weekend. You could meet him then," Ichigo suggested.

"Me in a Shinigami's house, while his weapon is walking around," Ishida seemed horrified at the idea.

"What about your family, can't you sister see ghosts," Chad pointed out.

"Karin has a Soccer game on the weekend and dad takes her and her team out for pizza or ice cream after each game," Ichigo claimed, "We'll get a good half day to ourselves,"

"I'm in," Ohrihe said happily.

"I'll come too," Chad agreed.

"Fine but for the record, I'm only coming to work on the project. Not to see your Zanpakutō," Ishida said.

Zangetsu had started his day by walking through the park that Ichigo had left him at. He had stopped to watch the birds and a few people, though none of them saw him. As he wandered through the park he over herd to mothers gossiping about their kids, and what books they liked to read.

Zangetsu had never held a book before and he doubted that he would find any interesting so he continued his walk. When he exited the park he continued down the street and watched the traffic, he didn't know why humans needed cars when they could walk. He was broken out of his thoughts as a car screeched in front of him and crashed into a lamp post.

People started to crowd around the accident sight some were on their phones calling for an ambulance while others tried to see if the driver was all right. Zangetsu approached the scene and looked over the crash, the car had two occupants a male driver and a little girl, both were badly injured and unconcess.

The ambulance arrived within minutes and the rescue team got to work, they pulled both occupants out and loaded the man on a stretcher to be taken to hospital and the girl was laid down and one of the medics covered her with a sheet.

She was dead and Zangetsu knew it he peered into the car again to find the same girl still there, sitting in her seat. The girl was around Yuzus age she wore a pink top with blue jeans, had blond braided hair and green eyes; there was a broken chain hanging out of her chest.

She was looking around frightened and confused, why was no one helping her? Why were the ambulance people taking her daddy away?

"Are you all right?" Zangetsu asked.

The girl turned to and looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I know, let me help you,"

Zangetsu leaned over and pulled the girl out of the wreckage, when she was on solid ground again she thanked him.

"Thank you mister. Do you know where my daddy is?"

"Probably on his way to the hospital," Zangetsu replied.

"Oh, why'd they leave me behind?"

Zangetsu looked over towards the ambulance and the girl followed his gaze. The medics were loading her body into a black bag and zipped it up. The girls eyes widened in fear.

"No… that's me… how… am… I…dead?"

"Yes, you died on impact. I'm sorry,"

The girl broke down in tears and Zangetsu stayed with her until she calmed down.

"But if I'm dead why am I still here? Should I not be in heaven? Did daddy die too?"

"Your father is still alive, and you cannot move on without the help of a Shinigami,"

"Wait if I'm dead how can you see me? Are you a Shinigami mister?"

"No but I work with one and like you I am a spirt. If you like I can take you to him,"

"If I meet will I get into heaven?"

"Yes I believe you will,"

"So let's go,"

"I'm meeting him at 3'o'clock this afternoon,"

"Oh so I won't get to heaven just yet…Hey there's something I want to do before I go,"

"What is it?"

"I want to see my daddy and finish my book,"

"Very well. What's your name?"

"Lily and yours"

"I only tell my name to one person, but you may call me Kuro,"

"Okay Mr Kuro, how will we find my daddy?"

Zangetsu smirked and pick up Lily; he jumped up and flew through the air chasing after the ambulance. Using his speed he caught up to it in seconds, the girl was not only surprised but she was clary enjoying it. They followed the ambulance all the way back to the hospital, however when they reached it Lily saw her father standing out the front with a very confused expression on his face, like Lily he too had a broken chain hanging out of his chest.

"Daddy!" Lily cried happily and ran over to him.

Lily's father saw her and gave her a hug.

"Lily, where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Yup Mr Kuro helped me," she said and pointed to Zangetsu.

Lily's father walked over to Zangetsu and thanked him for helping his daughter; Zangetsu nodded and explained the crash and how they were both dead. Lily's father had thought he was joking and tried to get some ones attention but every one ignored him, he eventually figured it out. He then thought Zangetsu was the grim reaper and tried to bargain with him.

The man eventually calmed down, Lily came up to Zangetsu and reminded him that she still wanted to finish her book, her father scolded her for something so trivial and he was sure that Kuro had better things to do then find her a book to read.

"It's no problem if you tell me where the library is I can take you both there," Zangetsu calimed.

"Yes please," Lilly squealed and jumped on Zangetsu shoulders "go really fast this time,"

"Lily," her father warned.

But a quick glare from Zangetsu shut him up.

Zangetsu sped off towards the library, thanks to Lily's directions he made it there in under a two minutes. Lily had been a bit sad that the ride was short but Zangetsu promised to take her flying again once she'd finished her book. Lily's father was not impressed with Zangetsu mode of transportation.

He grudgingly followed his daughter and Zangetsu into the library muttering under his breath. The library was empty which was good; if people saw floating books then there might be trouble. Lily ran off to the kids section to find her book, when she came back she sat with Zangetsu and told him all about it.

"It's about this boy and one day he discovers he's a wizard and he goes off to this magic school to learn spells and fly and.."

"Lily this is a waste of time, we should be doing something important," Lily father hissed.

"No, I want to read a book to," Zangetsu said.

"Really, Mr Kuro what type of books do you like?"

"I have never read one before, why don't you pick one out for me,"

Lily nodded and ran back to the shelves, her father approached Zangetsu.

"What are you doing? Why are you encouraging her?"

"Her last wish is to read a book, I have learned from experience that souls accept their death much easier if they have nothing left to do here,"

"What about my last wish, I want to be alive and rich,"

"Not possible, the dead do not come back to life. I can help your daughter but you are a lost cause, if I were you I'd spend the rest of the afternoon with Lily,"

"What's that mean?"

Zangetsu looked over to the clock on the wall it read 10:30.

"You have 5 and a half hours to left," Zangetsu said "at 3'o'clock I will take Lily to meet my master and he will send her to heaven where she clearly belongs,"

Lily's father was about to protest when the girl came back holding three different books they were all manga, she gave them to Zangetsu and the two began to read together. Lily made regular comments about her book and what the boy wizard was up to.

Zangetsu found that he liked the manga that Lily had picked out for him, the first one was about a straw hated boy who wanted to be the next pirate king, the second one was about a ninja with a nine tailed demon sealed inside him and the third was about a group of martial artist defending earth from an upcoming invasion by a race called the Sayians.

Zangetsu decided that he liked reading and wondered if Ichigo would let him come back again, he occasionally shot glances at Lily's father and found the man had started to read the paper. Zangetsu finished his manga before Lily finished her book and went to get the next volumes.

Around one Lily announced that she'd finished her book, and her father was quite relived. Zangetsu made a note of the name of the book, they left the library together.

"I'm ready to go to heaven know Mr Kuro," Lily said.

"It's only one you must wait two more hours," Zangetsu replied.

"Oh, can we go for that flight then?"

Zangetsu smiled and picked Lily up; he also grabbed her father and shot up into the air. He flew slowly across the town and Lili enjoyed her flight. As they flew over the shopping district and Lily noticed something and told Zangetsu to land.

Zangetsu obliged and landed in front of the local movie theatre, Lily pointed out a movie that she and her mother were planning to see. Lily father again scolded her for wanting to see some movie and viewed it as a waste of money.

Zangetsu however grabbed the two and flash stepped into the theatre, he found out which cinema the movie was playing and how long it was supposed to last.

"It's only an hour and thirty minutes plenty of time to spare," Zangetsu thought.

So he and Lily went into the cinema to watch the movie. The movie was an animated feature, about a queen with ice powers and how her fear made her accidently doom her kingdom to an eternal winter.

"Torshiro would like this film," Zangetsu mused.

After the movie it was 2:45pm, Zangetsu had to be back at the park in fifteen minutes. He made it with his two passengers in five; he sat on the bench near where he left Ichigo this morning.

"Thank you for today Mr Koru, it was really fun,"

"You're welcome,"

"Yeah, yeah it was a blast. When's this master of yours getting here?"

Zangetsu looked at the clock, it read 2:51 they still had time.

"Three maybe a bit after," he answered.

"Is the reaper coming? Is he nice?" Lily asked

Zangetsu stared at the girl for a second.

"Yes he is. He had a soft spot for children," Zangetsu finished.

The father was annoyed; they'd spent the whole day doing what his daughter had wanted. Mr Kuro didn't even let him have his final wish, it wasn't fair he and now he would have to spend an eternity with his daughter who did nothing but spend his hard earned money.

The clock chimed three and no sign of Ichigo, Lily father was getting frustrated at the tardiness of this so called master. At 3:10pm Ichigo walked into the park he immediately spotted Zangetsu on the bench and came over.

"Sorry, hope you weren't waiting too long. Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Souls that need to be sent to the Soul Society," Zangetsu answered.

"There chains are still fairly long, did they die recently?"

"This morning in a car crash,"

"Okay I'll send them right away," Ichigo said.

Lily and her father stared at Ichigo in surprise, this was Kuro's master and the one that was going to lead them to heaven, he was just a teen. They watched as Ichigo's Shinigami form emerged from his body, Lily hid behind Zangetsu when she saw the massive sword in his hand.

"So who's first?" Ichigo asked.

"Lily" Zangetsu said and pushed the girl towards Ichigo.

Lily stared at the reaper in fear, though it was manly the giant sword that was making her afraid.

"Hi Lily are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked kindly.

"I…guess," the girl answered.

"No need to be afraid this won't hurt a bit," Ichigo said reassuring the girl.

"Umm… is Mr Kuro coming to?"

"Mr Kuro?" Ichigo asked with a raised eye brow.

"Him," Lilly pointed to Zangetsu.

"Oh, sorry but he has to stay with me. Mr Kuro and I are tasked with helping and protecting spirts like yourself,"

"But I don't want to go alone,"

"You won't be, is that your dad?"

Lily nodded.

"I'll send him right after you, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yup he'll be right behind you,"

Ichigo approached Lily and the girl closed her eyes expecting to cut down by the giant sword, instead she felt a light tap on her forehead and she suddenly felt at peace. Zangetsu watched the girl turn into spirt particles and disappear, Lily's father watched his daughter disintegrate and stared at the reaper, his daughter was gone and now it would be his turn. Ichigo approached the man.

"So it's just a tap on the head and away I go?" the man asked.

"Yup that's it," Ichigo answered.

Ichigo repeated the process for Lily's father but instead of disappearing into sprit particles nothing happened.

"What's happening? Why aren't I disappearing?"

Zangetsu pulled Ichigo behind him and took a couple of steps back, he'd been right Lily had gone to the Soul society but her father was destined for hell. Above him two massive doors appeared, both had skeletons on them and were bound shut with chains. Lily's father turned around and froze in horror at the sight of the gates.

The gates opened and a large vacuum began drawing the man's soul in; Lily's father realised what was happening and screamed as he was sucked into hell, the gates closed and disappeared as though had never been there.

Zangetsu and Ichigo watched as the gates disappeared, Ichigo hated it when the gates appeared but it was part of the job, he turned to Zangetsu.

"So Mr Kuro, just what did you do all day?" he asked.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Kuro means Black in Japanese, and Zangetsu has a long black coat.**_

 _ **Zampaktou only tell their Shinigami there names because it forms the bond between reaper and weapon.**_

 _ **The book lily was reading was Harry potter and the Philosophers stone.**_

 _ **The manga Zangetsu was reading was One Piece, Dragon ball Z and Naruto, this was done because for a good 5+ years Bleach, Naruto and One Piece were the most popular and most read mangas in the world.**_


	5. Day 2&3: The weekend

_**A.n I own nothing.**_

 _ **Sorry for the very very very late update and any spelling/Grammar mistakes, been super busy.**_

* * *

The next day was Saturday and just like Ichigo said his father and two sisters went out to Karin's Soccer game, Ichigo had wanted to go with them but he had to do the group assignment for school. Once his family had left Zangetsu materialised next to him, Ichigo had asked him if he wanted to go to the game but he preferred to stay indoors today.

"So you do remember that Ishida, Chad and Orihmie are coming over this morning right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, for some homework right?"

"Yeah, listen if you don't want to be around, I understand,"

"No it's fine, I'll just sit and read," Zangetsu said and set himself up on one of the chairs in the lounge.

Yesterday after Ichigo had sent Lily and her father on their way Zangetsu had told Ichigo about his day, Ichigo was surprised at what his sword had gotten up to and even more so at his request to do it again tomorrow. While Ichigo was thrilled at the idea of spending time with his spirt, he did have a project to do and tomorrow and being Saturday there would be more people around so a trip to the library was not really an option.

However he did stop there on the way home and borrowed the book that Lily was reading, turns out it was the first in a series so he also got the next three. If Zangetsu didn't want to go to Karin's Soccer game on the weekend then he'd at least have something to do.

A short time later there was a knock on the door and Ichigo went to answer it, it was his friends.

"Good morning Ichigo," Orihime said cheerfully.

"Hey guys, come on in," Ichigo offered.

His friends walked in.

"So just a heads up Zangetsu hanging around the house today," Ichigo warned.

"Really can we meet him?"

"I guess just don't take offence if he ignores you,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Well he's not the most social guy and he just discovered he likes reading,"

"Okay no worries,"

Ichigo led his friends into the lounge where Zangetsu was reading his book; he looked up when Ichigo's friends walked in.

"Chad, Orihime Ishida this is Zangetsu," Ichigo introduced.

His friends stared at the sword spirt, none of them knew what to expect Ichigo's sword would be but an older looking man was not it.

Orihime being the cheerful girl that she is went over and introduced herself.

"Hello Mr Zangetsu my name is Inoue Orihime," she said politely.

Zangetsu stared at the girl for a second and went back to his book.

"Kind of rude isn't he?" Ishida whispered to Chad.

Zangetsu shot the young Quincy a murderess glare.

Chad walked over to Zangetsu and stared at the sword.

"Hi I'm Sado Youstia but everyone calls me Chad. Thanks for taking care of Ichigo," Chad introduced.

Zangetsu continued to read, it seemed like he was ignoring them but in reality he was glad that Ichigo had nice friends.

"Well let's get started," Ichigo said and they set up on the kitchen table.

As the four high school students worked on their project, Zangetsu sat quietly in the lounge. Every now and then he'd look up and glare at the group, in particular Ichigo. The orange haired boy had a tendency to lose focus on school work and Zangetsu knew it, when Ichigo noticed Zangetsu glaring at him he got back to work.

After an hour of working Orihmie suddenly got an idea, she summoned her fairies; they flew over to Zangetsu and tried to get him to talk to him. Zangetsu shut his book and flash stepped away.

"Hey why'd he do that?" one of Orihimes fairies asked.

"Orhime don't waste your energy," Ishida said.

"But, Zangetsu…"

"Is the calm and quite type and to be honest I don't think he was comfterble with your fairies buzzing around,"

"Oh," Oriheme said sadly and dismissed her fairies, she was just trying to help

"Where'd he go anyway?" Chad asked.

But before Ichigo could answer Kon came running into the kitchen.

"ICIGOOOO, THERES A CREEPY OLD MAN IN YOUR ROOM! HE MIGHT BE A DANGEROUS SPIRT," Kon cried.

"Well that explains that,"

Kon saw Orhime and Jumped at her.

"Ah the goddess has returned, let me into your forbidden garden," Kon said happily, but was grabbed by Ichigo and thrown back upstairs.

"Little pervert," he muttered.

The four teens went back to working on their project and they were making good time too, the project itself wasn't hard so after a few more hours they decided to call it quits and finish it on Sunday. They were just thinking of going out to get some lunch when Zangetsu suddenly appeared in the kitchen. The sword spirt was on edge he glared at the living room window expecting an attack.

"Zangetsu is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu stared out the window and the others followed his gaze, outside was a big green ogre holding a spiked club, his glowing red eyes were hungrily looking at the four students.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Trouble," Zangetsu responded, he summoned his sword and pointed it at the ogre daring it to try something.

The ogre tilted his head, and walked a way, deciding that the four humans were not worth the effort. When it was gone Zangetsu turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo I'm going back now," Zangetsu said and disappeared.

"What where'd he go? What was that thing?" Ishida asked urgently.

"I have no idea, but it looks like we've got some trouble to deal with," Ichigo stated.

It was a good thing Zangetsu did disappear because five minutes later the rest of Ichigo's family came home.

"Hey how'd the game go?" Ichigo greeted.

"We won 5-3," Karin said proudly.

"We saved you some pizza, how's the assignment going?" Yuzu asked.

"Fine nearly done,"

"Ichigo was someone else here?" Isshin asked, putting down a newspaper.

"No just the four of us,"

"Then what's with these books,"

"Oh Taski recommended them to me. I borrowed them from the library,"

"These look like young teen books,"

Karin came over and looked at the books.

"This is actually a good series, though number three is the best," Karin claimed, she'd read them before.

"Oh that's good, I'm only halfway through the first one,"

"Now hold on Ichigo, you can't go reading strange books. As your father I will see if it's safe," Isshiin announced and stared to read the first one.

"Well as fun as this has been, I think I'll go home now," Ishida said "I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo,"

"Right thanks for coming Ishida,"

"We'll head off to," Orihime said and Chad nodded in agreement.

The three friends left together; when they were gone Ichigo heated up the left over pizza and cleared the table. He picked up the newspaper and began to read it, one article caught his eye it was about a car crash that had happened yesterday. Ichigo recognised the name of the little girl who had died, it was Lily, there was also an article on her father.

Apparently her father was an alcoholic who abused his wife, she'd had threatened to leave him and take her daughter with her, the article stated that Lily's farther had run off with his daughter and she was reported missing last week.

Ichigo gripped the paper tightly; it took all of his will power not to rip it to shreds. He took a deep breath, placed the paper back on the table and went up to his room. In his room he lay on his bed and went into his inner world.

* * *

When Zangetsu returned to Ichigo's soul he was greeted by the boy's Hollow spirt and it was not happy.

"So how come I can't manifest? I was affected by that worm's power too," the hollow complained.

"Muramasa only had the power to manipulate Zanpakutō, not hollows,"

"So why can you manifest and I can't?"

Zangetsu didn't answer; he ignored the hollows constant questions and thought about the ogre. It clearly wasn't a hollow or a wandering soul, nor was it an Arrancer. Zangetsu had sensed it before anyone else, sure Ichigo wasn't good at sensing spiritual presence but the Quincy was, in fact he excelled at it; Ishida was able to track any Shinigami or hollow movement no matter where it was in town and yet he hadn't sensed it's presence.

Zangetsu's thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo appeared the Hollow immediately challenged him to a duel for control over his body and Ichigo just punched him in the face which sent him back into the lower levels of his soul, much to Zangetsu's amusement. Ichigo approached Zangetsu.

"So about Lily, there was an article in the paper today on the crash that killed her," Ichigo started and proceeded to tell Zangetsu what the article had said about the little girl and her father.

* * *

On Sunday Morning the Kurosaki family were having breakfast.

"So who's doing what today?" Isshan asked his family, he had a red shaped sore covering his face from where Ichigo had kicked him this morning.

"Ishida, Chad, and Orihime are coming round to finish our project," Ichigo said casually.

"Karin and I are going out," Yuzu annoced.

"Oh yeah were too?" Ishsen asked curiosity.

"Just hanging out with some friends," Karin answered.

"I'll be sorting some stuff for the clinic today. Ichigo do you mind studying in your room?" Issan asked his eldest.

"Nah that's fine," Ichigo answered.

After breakfast Karin and Yuzu went off to get ready, Ichigo did not think much of it but noticed that Yuzu was putting Kon in Karin's backpack. Ichigo dashed to his room and contacted Zangetsu, he hoped the sword wouldn't mind babysitting for the day.

" _Hey Zangetsu, I need a favour,"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Do you mind watching Karin and Yuzu today?"_

" _Your sisters, why?"_

" _Karin said they were meeting some friends, but I saw Yuzu pack Kon,"_

" _The mod Soul? Why would they take him?"_

" _I don't know but both Kon and Karin have high spiritual pressure and without my body Kon is kind of useless,"_

" _Will Karin not see me?"_

" _Karin is used to seeing ghosts, and you don't look like the normal types she sees so maybe she'll think your Human. I'd follow her myself but I have to finish that project,"_

" _Very well, I'll watch over them for you,"_

" _Thanks old man,"_

Zangetsu manifested next to Ichigo and climbed out the window. He floated up to the roof and waited for Ichigo's sisters to emerge from the house. He didn't need to wait long because the two girls left a few minutes later, Zangetsu followed them from above.

The sword spirt followed them to Urahara's shop where they were joined by to other children.

The first was a small boy with red hair. He wore a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which are noticeably turned up.

The second was a young girl with long, black hair with a purple tint, a perpetual blush on her cheeks who wore a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots.

Urahara gave the two kids some lunch and waved them off, he then turned and looked up at Zangetsu and gave him a friendly wave, knowing that the sword spirt was likely going to follow the kids; before walking back into the shop.

Zangetsu ignored Urahara and followed the kids, when they got to a park an older man was waiting for them. Zangetsu raised an eye brow as he recognised the man from Ichigo's Memories

The man was Tall and thin, with a moustache, he wore glasses and a very flashy outfit with a matching hat and cape.

The man approached the children; he crossed his arms across his chest and laughed out "BOHAHAHAHA! Spirits are always with you!"

'Of course it would be Don Kanonji,' Zangetsu thought irritably.

He had vague memories of this man; he knew Ichigo found him more annoying than Kon. The man had caused his master trouble in the past and had proclaimed Ichigo his No 1 pupil. What was Karin and Yuzu doing with him, the other two he could understand, but Ichigo's sisters?

"Hello my fine heroes, are you ready to defend Kakura town again?" Don Kanonji asked.

"Yup," the kid's answered enthusiastically.

"Great, I have your costumes ready," Don Kanonji said handing out costumes of similar design and different colours.

"Mr Kanonji," Yuzu started holding out Kon "I brought the toy, could you please bring it to life again?"

"Of course get changed and I'll preform my magic,"

Yuzu nodded and she and the other kids went off to get changed, while they were gone Don Kanonji placed his hand on Kons belly and muttered incomprehensible words. Kon suddenly sprang to life and the children returned dressed in their costumes.

Zangetsu sighed; it was going to be a long day.

Zangetsu followed the group; they were calling themselves the Kaukra Heroes. They wandered around town looking for what Don Kanonji called "Bad Spirts" most likely hollows. A few of the towns' people stopped and stared at the group but it was mainly Don Kanonji they were looking at.

The group approached one of the shrines in town and Jinta pointed out a ghost. When the rest of the team saw the ghost looking in a window Don Kanonji claimed he was a bad spirit that needed to be defeated. The team sprang into action and captured the ghost, Don Kanonji looked into the window and found the women's bathroom, there were three sexy women taking a shower.

"I think we may have made a mistake," Don Kanonji said blushing bright red "Every man has needs and sprits are no different,"

"Needs?" Karin asked.

"Yes we should let this one go,"

"Now hold on what's in there?" Jinta asked and took a peak.

Don Kanonji looked back in as well, the girls released the ghost and he joined the boys.

After another ten minutes Karin had had enough and was curious to see what was so interesting, she shoved Jinta out of the way and peaked in. Karin was very very pissed off, she hit all three of the boys and scolded them for being perverts. The ghost was very surprised that he'd been hurt.

Karin threatened to send them all to hell if she caught them doing that again.

The group moved on from the shrine and Zangetsu approached the ghost. He gave the departed soul the Kurosaki Clinic address and told him to go there as soon as possible. The man's chain was dangerously short; He then flew after the group.

The Kakura heroes went from one haunted spot to the next, at each spot would be a wandering spirt. At each spirt would talk to the kids (except Yuzu who could not see or hear the spirts) and they would leave soon after. Zangetsu would approach the souls after would and give the Ichigo's address telling them that he would help them get into heaven.

After the fifth stop the kids stopped for lunch. Zangetsu watched them from a distance; he suddenly noticed a second spiritual pressure approaching him.

"Zangetsu, it's been a while," the small black cat greeted.

"Youroichi, What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you. Watching over the kids,"

Zangetsu didn't respond and continued to watch the strange group.

"They do this about twice a month you know," Yorichi claimed "they find ghosts and try to get them to move on. I follow them and pass their locations to Ichigo and Rukia; those two then send the spirts off,"

"A large group of high spiritual powered children is likely to attract the Hollows," Zangetsu noted.

"I know, that's why I follow them," Yorichi said calmly.

* * *

 _ **It would not be Bleach without Don Kanonji, Also Karin and Yuzu do not know about Kon being a mod soul. So claiming to be able to bring a doll to life as a magic trick is a pretty good cover.**_


	6. Day 5: The sword fiends

_**A.n I own nothing.**_

 _ **I haven't updated in ages so i posted 2 chapters.**_

* * *

Speaking Normally

 _Speaking Teliphaicly_

Over the next week Zangetsu would wander around Kaukuara town while Ichigo was at school, first he'd spend a few hours at the library reading manga around noon he'd leave and visit the shopping district and after that he'd patrol the town looking for hollows. Zangetsu met up with Ichigo and his friends just after three in the afternoon and he'd sometimes be accompanied by other souls, which Ichigo would send to the Soul Society.

On Tuesday Torshiro paid Ichigo a visit while was he at school. He was short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip over his black Shinigami uniform. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

Standing behind him was a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, grey eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back. His arms and legs were completely covered in ice and looked like he had a tail made of ice. He wore a dark blue chest plate underneath a pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope.

"Hey Toshiro, what are you doing back here?"

"That's Captain Hitisugaya," the tenth captain retorted, he hated it when anyone called him by his first name especially Ichigo.

"Who's that behind you?" Chad asked, pointing to the captain's companion.

"Oh this is Hyroymaru. My Zanpakutō,"

Orihme squealed in delight and ran over to the Ice dragon to get a proper look at him. Hyorimaru of course had no idea what the human was doing as she started poking him in various places, Ishida and Chad also came over to look at him but were not as excited as Orihime.

Ichigo however came up to Hyorimaru and kicked him in the gut; the force of the kick sent the Ice Zampucto flying backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" Torshino screamed at Ichigo.

Hyorymarou grunted and got back up, summoning his sword he charged at Ichigo seeing the human as an enemy, Ichigo dodged the first attack and retaliated by punching the Zanpakutō in the face. The fact that Ichigo was able to hit Hyorimau, let alone hurt the Zanpakutō was an impressive feat even more so that he was in his human body and not his Shinigami form.

"Get up, I'm not done with you yet," Ichigo threatened.

Hyorymau got back up and was about to charge at Ichigo again but was stopped by Toshino who had decided to intervene.

"Enough" The captain interrupted, getting between the two "Ichigo explain yourself,"

"Out of the way Torsino, this basted has this coming,"

"Is this because he almost froze you? He was under Muramasa's control,"

"I don't care about that, my own Zanpakutō attacked me too remember,"

"Then why are you attacking Hyorimau?"

"For what he put you through,"

Torsino and Hyorimaru stared at the orange haired human in shock.

"This basted forgot you and even though you told him who you were. He ignored you, and pretty much decided that because you looked like a child you had no right to his power. On top of that he almost killed you because he refused to hear the truth," Ichigo explained.

"I…I forgot who he was, I could not remember his face or his name. Only that I served someone strong," Hyorimau admitted.

"So you had all the memories of everything you two went through together. And you were willing to throw them away, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN THAT CAUSED TORSHINO," Ichigo yelled.

Hyiorimau hung his head realising what the human was getting at, the more he thought about it the more he knew Ichigo was right. He had ignored his master and the signs; he had been willing to throw everything away all because he had acted like a stubborn child…Just like Hitsugia.

"Ichigo, why do you care about that?" Torshino demanded.

"Because we're friends, why do you think?"

"Since when are we friends?"

Ichigo burst out laughing "since I heard you tried to stop Rukia's execution. Even though we hadn't met yet, I decided that we were friends,"

"You can't just decide that on your own!"

"Well I already did, Torshino"

"IT'S CAPTAIN HISTSUGAYA!"

Hyorimaru blinked and watched his master argue with Ichigo, despite what the young captain said he could feel the relief in his masters' heart. Hitusgia would never admit it but he really needed someone like Ichigo.

After Hinamorie literary stabbed him in the back and Aizens betrayal, the boy had closed of his heart to others, believing that anyone could betray him at any moment. However despite that Ichigo had bypassed all of his barriers by making him give a tour of the Senrtii, hiding in his office from a crazed Zariki and dragged him out of the office just to hang out.

Of course the other humans had also kept him busy as well and when they announced that they were leaving the young Captain had been relived that there would be no more distractions. Once Ichigo had returned to the human world Hitsugaga found that the office was to quiet and he actually missed there compony; of course his luetent did everything possible to liven things up but it wasn't the same.

Hyorimou smiled, as Hitsugia and Ichigo continued to argue. It got even funnier when Orihime started saying proverbs that were wrong and everyone tried to correct her, but each one had a different meaning and was not relevant to the situation.

Once everyone had calmed down Hitsugia explained the reason that he'd come to the human world in the first place.

"Sword fiends?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes there Zanpakutō that have gone wild. During Muramasa's rebellion there were some Shinigami who failed to subdue their Zanpakutō. As a result they went wild and have been giving us trouble since,"

"So why are you here?"

"We have evidence that some have escaped to the Human world, if we find any we'll capture them and bring them back to the Soul society," Troshino explained.

"Hey maybe that Ogre we saw on Saturday was a rouge Zampuktou," Ishida suggested.

"Ogre?"

Ohime explained what had happened on the weekend and Torsino agreed that is was most likely a sword fiend. He also warned the group to be careful before flying off with Hyorimaru behind him.

* * *

Zangetsu was wandering through the shopping district, he was fascinated at all the merchandise that the stores had to offer, why humans felt that they needed so much stuff was beyond him. He made his way into an Arcade centre and watched some kids play the games; he was enjoying himself and silently wishing that Ichigo was here so he could have a go when he suddenly sensed something bad.

Zangetsu was outside in a spilt second, one of the best parts about being separated from Ichigo was he had access to his Banki speed without having to transform. The sword spirt couldn't see anything unusual so he took to the sky and landed on a flagpole; looking around for the presence he sensed he finally found what he was looking for it was the Ogre from Saturday.

The Ogre suddenly disappeared, Zangetsu's eyes widened as he desperately tried to locate the Ogre.

"How's it going brother?" a voice said from behind him.

Zangetsu whirled around and summoned his blade; standing behind him was the Ogre.

"Hey there's no need for that brother," the Ogre claimed pointing at the giant cleaver "though I got to say I think you might be compensating for something there,"

Zanpakutō eye twitched "We're not brothers,"

"Of course we are, we're both Zanpakutō after all,"

Zangetsu stared at the Ogre in shock, 'That's why no one sensed him, Zanpakutō can't be sensed by anyone but there masters. Though it appears that other Zanpakutō are the exception,'

"Impossible, where's your master?"

"Not here, we're taking some time apart,"

"Why?"

"Because it's Tuesday and he's annoying. Hey, how where those teens that you devoured?"

"Devoured?"

"Yeah they had such high spiritual pressure; you could live off them for a month,"

"I haven't devoured them,"

"Can I have one then? It's so hard to find a stable source of energy,"

"Why would you need to feed on spiritual pressure anyway?"

"Not sure, never used to get hungry before. Come to think of it I started to get hungry right after my Shinigami and I had our little fallout, been feeding on low ranked Shinigami but nothing beats a live Soul,"

"I won't let you near them,"

"Hey cool it man, I respect that you found them first and are likely saving them for when you need a boost. But the others need energy too,"

"Others?"

"Yup follow me," the Ogre said and took to the sky.

Zangetsu reluctantly followed but kept his blade handy. They flew towards the outskirts of town and landed in front of a rundown Hotel, there was a condemned sign on the front gate. Zangetsu and the Ogre ignored it and went inside. In the lobby were five other Zanpakutō, all varying in different sizes; they all looked at Zangetsu as he came in.

"Hey, whose this?" one of them asked.

"New guy, he found a good catch," the ogre answered.

"Oh yeah, is he willing to share?"

"Are you all Zanpakutō?" Zangetsu asked.

"Yeah just like you,"

"And just like you we decided to separate from our Shinigami,"

"How do you know I have separated from my master?"

"Well you're walking around aren't you?"

Zangetsu decided to play along with these Zanpakutō; he didn't like the hungry looks in their eyes or the evil arura they gave off. One thing for sure was he was definitely not going to let them know that Ichigo and himself were still partners.

Suddenly a seventh Zanpakutō walked in, she was carrying a struggling man in a suit; the man was clearly frightened but no matter how much he struggled he was no match for the strength of the Sword spirt holding him.

"Hey boys lunch is served," the lone female claimed and dumped the man on the floor.

The six other Zanpakutō immediately pounced upon the man and began biting and sucking the energy from him. Zangetsu watched with a neutral expression but deep down he was disgusted with the other sprits; when the swords were done there was nothing left of the man but a drained corpse out of a vampire movie.

"Not hungry?" the female Zanpakutō asked.

"No, I already ate," Zangetsu answer.

"This guy's got his own supply of really strong teens," the Ogre explained.

"Oh care to share?"

"No," Zangetsu answered harshly.

"Pity, oh well plenty of other fish out there,"

"Why are you devouring humans spirt energy?"

"Guess you haven't figured it out yet, Zanpakutō need spirt energy to survive. Normally we'd get it from our Shinigami masters but seeing as how we're separated from them, we need an alternative source,"

"I see, that explains the hunger," Zangetsu said calmly, though deep down he was starting to panic.

"However I will not share my prey with you, and if I see you trying to steal any of them I will hunt you down," Zangetsu warned.

"Hey we get it, finders' keepers and all. But we'll be here if you ever change your mind," The female said.

Zangetsu nodded and left, as soon as he was out of the Hotel he soared into the air and sped towards Kakura High school, he needed to see Ichigo and he didn't want to be away from him again.

The Other Zanpakutō had said that they devoured humans because they were separate from their Shinigami, Zangetsu did not want to become like them he knew Muramasa could not be trusted and yet he had still used the power left behind.

'What if being away from Ichigo causes me to become like them?' he thought.

Zangetsu made it to Ichigo's school in no time; unfortunately afternoon classes had already started so Zangetsu floated to the window, what he was doing was risky because of the amount of teens that could see sprits. He concentrated and willed himself back into Ichigo's soul.

In the Inner world Zangetsu was greeted by Ichigo's Hollow.

"You're back early, get tired of sightseeing?" HIchigo mocked.

Zangetsu ignored him and retreated deep into the lower levels of Ichigo's soul, this of course shocked the Hollow.

* * *

Ichigo of course felt it when Zangetsu came back to him and he could feel that something was wrong, he decided to ask about it but didn't get a response from Zangetsu, so after school he went straight home and dove into his inner world. He was greeted by his hollow and Zangetsu was nowhere in sight.

"Hey King want to spar? Winner gets your body," HIchigo said.

"What did you do?" Ichigo accused.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do to Zangetsu?"

"Nothing, the old man just came back and retreated into the lower levels of your soul on his own,"

"He's never done that, try and coax him out of there,"

"Fine but I want it on record that I'm doing this because you're ordering me too and not because I'm concerned, _"_ the Hollow finished and followed Zangetsu into the lower levels of the inner world.

Ichigo waited for what seemed like an eternity but was really a few minutes and the Hollow returned alone.

"Zangetsu says he wanted to be alone for a while,"

"Have you been annoying him again?"

"No more than usual,"

"That's weird,"

"Yeah, I bet if you called his name he'd come,"

"Nah if he needs his space then I'll leave him alone, tell him that I'll talk to him tomorrow," Ichigo finished and left the inner world.


End file.
